1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a performance model for synthetic aperture radar (SAR) automatic target recognition (ATR) and method thereof.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
With the advent of highly sophisticated ATR systems for SAR systems, predictability of performance at an engineering level has become increasingly important.
Such performance predictions generally take into account a variety of operating conditions, target types, sensor design parameters and other known parameters. Currently, modeling SAR ATR performance generally requires empirical regression-based testing. Such models take into account the Radar Cross-Section (RCS) of the types of targets to make predictions, but require running an ATR system over the operating conditions under study.
These models also generally require multiple templates of actual SAR data or models of SAR data to predict performance over the operating conditions under study, which may complicate and/or make the predictive data less accessible.